Your Hand In Mine
by oliviahornby
Summary: What really happened between Angelina and Fred before the epic battle at Hogwarts. Before his life was taken and hers changed forever, they were readying to break big news to their families.


**A/N:** Yet Another Fred and Angelina fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** JK Rowling is goddess and I merely an admirer. Plot's mine, rest is hers!

"My mind is just exploding with all these thoughts, you know? Like I can't control anything that I'm thinking about-it just keeps going and going, and I keep getting more and more excited, Fred. Do you get what I'm saying? Do you understand? Because no matter how scared I am about this war that's going to happen, I know that I have you by my side, sleeping next to me every single night. Your arms around me, making me feel comfortable and safe-it gets me through the worst thoughts that I can possibly ever have." I put my hands on his that were resting around my waist, and I gazed up at the ceiling for a few moments, thinking. A chill ran up my spine when he pressed his lips against my neck, and I could feel him smiling from the reaction that I had given. I always have the same reaction when ever he kisses me on my neck, and I can always feel that smile on his lips hinting so vaguely that he's amused with me. "What?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. He just shook his head, the smile growing on his lips while we sat there and gazed at each other. For a brief silent moment I could almost read the thoughts that were going through his mind. Almost.

"I love you." He said into my hair, and I felt my heart surge. Every time he said that it brought another emotion. Sadness, happiness, anger when we got in a fight and excitement when we crawled into bed. Now all I could feel was love in return-more than that; I more than love Fred Weasley, and he probably more than loves me as well. There were no real words that could describe the feelings that we had for each other, but just sitting here in this silence, his arms around me and my head resting up against his chest, I know that we both can feel it. It's different, feeling and explaining. I can never really explain with words how much I love him.

"I love you too." I replied, and a pull. He was shifting positions on the bed we were sitting on and now we were lying, bodies still intertwined. I let out a small, content sigh and heard-and felt- his laughter from beneath me. "What?" I asked again, turning my head and raising my eyebrows. He just shook his head, and shifted my body off of his. I lay back on the bed, reaching my hands up to touch the backboard while his slim figure sat up. He had his head in his hands, and I didn't know why. Fred actually seemed… Was he nervous? He ran his fingers through his long, shaggy red hair that I had so grown to love and finally turned around to face me. Fred stared at me for a few seconds before he leaned over, hand reaching for the bedside table drawer. When he pulled it open, something tucked into the palm of his hand and I watched him curiously as he moved closer. One hand rested on the bare skin of my stomach, and the other was turning something square over and over in his hands. "Ang…" He murmured, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "There's a war going on out there, and it's dangerous. I… I love you, more than anything in this entire world. I love you so much sometimes that it hurts, and I don't know what I'd do, where I'd be if you weren't in my life." He stopped turning the square box in his hands, and for a moments time I stopped breathing. I sat up. He looked at me, and I at him, and then he opened the box.

"Marry me."

The words echoed in my head. Marry him? He wanted me to marry him, oh Merlin. My eyes traveled down to the box in his hands, and the ring that was inside of it. The diamond wasn't big, but it was beautiful all the same. I felt tears rush to my eyes, and I looked up, a smile pulling at my lips and he looked immensely relieved after I spoke. "Yes, yes of course." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting out a rather wet laugh. He let out a sigh of relief, kissing me, and once again I felt a rush of feelings that only really came about when he was around me. "Thank Merlin; I thought you were going to hit me over the head or something." He laughed, and I did too, and I kissed him again. He lowered us back down on to the bed and threw the blankets over our bodies, and everything was alright at that moment. I was blissfully happy, and Fred was too. I paused.

"You really thought I was going to hit you over the head?"


End file.
